


Fanmix for The Devil You Know

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: A fanmix created for Erandri'sThe Devil You Know (He's a Good Friend of Mine)as part of theH50 Big Bang 2017. I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil You Know (He's a Good Friend of Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551160) by [Erandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri). 



 

 

[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/pterawaters/playlist/3eptnammUGRSblB9ipb272)

[Listen on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjvnOgW3FdZ_7v4_ZobS3cH1rDlTbH7U4)

**Gold - Chet Faker**  
_You gotta know, I'm feeling love_  
_Made of gold, I'll never love a_  
 _Another one, another you_  
 _It's gotta be love I said it_

 **Robert Delong - In the cards**  
_The knight of swords your card_  
_When waking up is hard_  
 _Soon you'll always be_  
 _Waking up with me_

 **Zayde Wølf - Built For This Time**  
_Don't try me I'm untouchable_  
_Surviving like an animal_  
 _It's almost like I'm flammable_  
 _I was built for this time_

 **Halsey - Gasoline**  
_You can't wake up_  
_This is not a dream_  
 _You're part of a machine_  
 _You are not a human being_

 **The Birthday Massacre - Happy Birthday**  
_I think my friend said "stick it in the back of her head"_  
_I think my friend said "two of them are sisters"_  
 _"I am a murder tramp, birthday boy", I think I said_  
 _"I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in", I think he said_

 **Sponge - Plowed**  
_In a world of human_  
_Wreckage_  
 _I'm lost and I'm found_  
 _And I can't touch the_  
 _Ground_

 **The Package - A Perfect Circle**  
_Lie to get what I came for_  
_Lie to get just what I need_  
 _Lie to get what I crave_  
 _Lie and smile to get what's mine_

 **Falling Down - The Deadlights**  
_Oh life to me is just a game that we play_  
_I'll wash away the sands of time_  
 _Wash them away and you_  
 _You are just a fleeting dream by me that goes on and on_


End file.
